Masquerade
by Lindsay Annabeth Malfoy
Summary: Draco and the guys cheat on the girls.What will  the girls do now?  DM/HG, RW/PP, HP/LL, BZ/GW


Masquerade  
>DMHG, RW/PP, HP/LL, BZ/GW  
>"So what do you think? will he like it?" Luna asked.<br>"Yes! You got him the newest broom, I mean it's the hurricane 3000!" Pansy exclaimed  
>"Yeah! But wait Luna how will you wrap it?" Ginny asked.<br>"Ginny dear have you forgotten, we're witches? Anyways we can always wrap it the muggle way." Hermione said.  
>"oh yeah."nodded Ginny absentmindedly.<br>They got to the portrait.  
>"password?"asked the painting<br>"unity" they they got in they saw 4 girls coming down from the boys' side, with their hair in a mess and robes open, and ties just hanging loosely around their necks.  
>Hermione recognized them as Camilla, Veronica, Romilda, and Trixie. Following them were Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron. The four inappropriately dressed girls froze upon seeing Hermione, Pansy, Luna, and Ginny, but the boys didn't seem to notice and retained goofy smiles on their faces.<br>"What the bloody hell happened here?" yelled Ginny.  
>None of the four boys dressed inappropriately answered. Camilla stepped out boldly and answered with extreme confidence that drove the girls' blood to boil,<br>"Well, duh."  
>Hermione roared with rage and leapt at the girl. Then a beautiful screaming- hair-pulling festival followed, with the boys looking on without really knowing what was going on. When Hermione and her friends succeeded in throwing the other girls out, they turned to the boys with fiery eyes.<br>The boys, meanwhile, broke out of the enchantment they weren't aware of and stared at the mess made by the fight.  
>"Woah, what happened here?" asked Blaiz.<br>"My head hurts," moaned Ron.  
>"Hey, baby, what's with the face?" said Draco, noticing Hermione's face contorted with rage.<br>"You bloody idiot!" yelled Hermione.  
>They lined up in front of their boyfriends and slapped them hard consecutively. When it came to Luna, being the gentle heart that she is, only slapped Harry a bit, but she gave a look of hatred so intense that he backed off. The girls gave them another heated look before going into their dormitories.<br>"Gawd, what did happen?" asked the clueless Ron.

The next day, Dumbledore announced that a Masquerade Ball will be held next week. All students are required to make their own masks.  
>The girls look at their headmaster with sullen faces, while the boys weren't listening.<br>"Man, Hermione broke up with me last night and I didn't know why! She kept accusing me that I majorly cheated on her, and whenever I tell her I didn't know what happened, which was the truth, she would slap me! My cheek is still burning!" said Draco as he rubbed his right cheek.  
>"Same here," said Blaiz gloomily as he stared at his ex-girlfriend, Ginny.<br>"I could explain what happened," said a silky voice. Veronica sidled up to the boys with her friends.  
>"How?" asked Harry.<br>"We were with you," she said.  
>"What? I don't remember that," said Ron.<br>Veronica ignored the comment and went on with the story. As the story unfolded, the boys' eyes got wider. As Veronica finished, their jaws were hanging off them.  
>"We didn't do that! We wouldn't, especially with you girls!" said Blaiz.<br>"But you already have, Blaiz. You did it with me," said Veronica.  
>"No! That's stupid!" yelled Draco.<br>"Then explain why Hermione said you MAJORLY cheated in her," said Camilla.  
>"You lie!" said Ron.<br>"We don't. We enjoyed it," said Trixie maliciously.  
>"What the hell. Get away from me!" Harry said. He jumped up form the table and walked outside with the other boys.<p>

The week flew by so fast. Soon the staff started decorating the castle. The students are hurrying around figuring out what they would do with their hair, or what dress they would wear. Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Luna are no different, but they still looked sullen if Luna didn't tell them off.  
>"Guys, I know we just had out hearts broken, but I want to have fun in this party, don't you?"<br>"Luna's right. Boys are useless. Let's have fun."said Pansy.

It was a hogsmeade day, so it was time to buy the stuff they need for mask making, and their gowns. They went into this one store called 'the winter wonderland'. When they got inside you could see lots of gowns. They kept looking but found nothing. They tried all the dress stores in hogsmeade, but found nothing that would look nice.  
>"This is hopeless! I don't see anymore stores here that sell gowns." Ginny exclaimed.<br>"No worries. Let's just finish the masks. I saw a store selling masks over there." Hermione said.  
>They walked of to the store it was called "Old but special"<br>When they walked in they saw no one there.  
>"hello...is anybody here?" Luna questioned.<br>"Hello young miss' how may I help you?" asked the old saleslady.  
>"Hi we just wanted to ask if you have any materials for making masks?" Pansy asked.<br>"ohh... Come right here 1st choose what style of mask you want, then once you picked it just think of what color you would like, after think of how it looks , the materials you need will just appear right in front of you".the lady said.  
>All the other girls went except Hermione.<br>"Miss may I ask? Why are there no people here?" asked Hermione .  
>"Because my dear the stuff here are special. My great grandmother put this store up when she was heart broken, so now when a heart-broken woman come to hogsmeade, she will be able to see this store. The dresses here are very special, if someone accidentally or intentionally damaged it, just remember to go to the rest room and think of a new dress then you will be wearing it.I see you have got your materials ready. Now I will not charge you because not many people come here and I see that you have really had you're heart broken. So I just want to tell you to please take care of these stuff. Ohh...and I wanted to give you these stuff a bracelet for Luna, a necklace for Ginny, a ring for Pansy, and last but not the least a celestial Combe for Hermione.I give you these things so in time of need they will become you're weapons, not only will they work during your masquerade, but also everyday."<p>

The girls thanked the kind woman and went up to the castle to get ready. Hours later they were good to go.  
>"These are awesome!" queen Pansy. She was in a black and green gown with fabric gathered at her waist with a green ribbon.<br>"Yeah, my necklace matches it just fine," said Ginny. Her gown was sleeveless with the colors black and gold.  
>"I'm wondering what the lady meant, about these things being weapons," said Hermione. She fingered the celestial comb she hung at the waist of her gold and green dress.<br>"I'm sure we'll find out when need calls for it,"said Luna. Her bracelet shone against her black and blue gown.  
>The girls went down to the Great Hall to enjoy their Masquerade Ball. The boys tried to talk to them throughout the night, but they shrugged them off and enjoyed the party.<p>

"This isn't right," said Harry. "They don't know what really happened, yet they won't listen!"  
>"I miss my girl," said Blaiz.<br>"Who doesn't," said an annoyed Draco.  
>Ron? He's eating.<br>"Hey!" yelled Draco. "What sort of boyfriend are you, just eating there while your girl won't listen to what you have to say?"  
>"I get what you're all trying to say, but what can we do about it?"<br>Despite being Ron, this dude has sense.

Back to the girls. They've been having fun the entire night when their rivals came up to them.  
>"Well, if it isn't the lovely princesses without their prince charming," mocked Camilla.<br>"Well, if it isn't the lovely sluts and their captivated princes," Ginny shot back.  
>"Yeah well ugh..." Camilla tried.<br>The girls enjoyed themselves all night and when the time came for them to sing they changed the outfit and masks.

"next up is _ singing Beggin' on you're knees. And better than revege."announced Lee.  
>They got up onstage, Hermione was lead singer, Pansy as drummer, Ginny as Lead guitar and Luna as Bass guitar.<br>They started.

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<p>

[Chorus]  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<br>So oh do you feel like the man now?  
>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<p>

[Chorus]  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(you had it all)

[Chorus]

(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me!  
>the crowd started cheering. Next they sang better than revenge.<p>

Now go stand in the corner  
>And think about what you did<br>Ha, time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<p>

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but<p>

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard?<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do, oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<p>

Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>'Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage. 


End file.
